


Daddy Dearest

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, following mythology, im terrible with tags, it's heavy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Family feuds that put an entire planet on the verge of destruction are always fun. Especially if it's your daughter causing it.





	Daddy Dearest

Hundreds, perished. All for nothing. Asgard in shambles and the current battle only adding towards that.

Seeing how this family feud escalated was heartbreaking. And for what? Hela was attempting to rip the throne and entire planet from her father and uncle for her own gain. It was easy to see the effect this had on her ego and villainry. But, if that darkness was put aside, she was nothing more than a small child not knowing how to deal with her demons. Which Loki realized and empathized. She was his daughter for sure.

It took him a solid minute to devise a last hope, seeing as combat was getting the Revengers nowhere. As he explained it, he noted how Thor at some point mentioned Surtur saying Ragnarok couldn’t be stopped. This connection lit up like a light bulb, not only because of Thor being full of electricity.  They sent Valkyrie to retrieve the crown and light it with the Eternal Flame, which almost seemed to denounce her warrior abilities but, if it was what she had to do to guarantee a future, she was willing. Hulk continued to help people gather upon the ship alongside Heimdall. Thor stood back a safe distance, as to watch the feat that would go down but not be caught in the literal crossfire. 

There was a dead silent pause as Loki and Hela stood, the closest distance between them compared to everyone else. He was waiting out the citizens arriving to safety and she was glad to play along. As the number of Asgardians in peril dwindled, he took his long awaited stride. He slid his daggers away while in motion, much to Hela’s surprise. She was expecting another physical attack that would be easy to block and give her offensive access. He stopped a few feet before her, hands bare, and usual devious smirk plastered on his face. 

Even at their new distance, she towered over him, but that was of no concern to him. He was finally talking his place as the bigger man here. The past few days, he had nearly panicked at her mention and made it a priority to avoid a confrontation with her. But now, he had to deal with his beloved daughter and the terror in her tracks. 

“Oh dear child of mine, you do know how disappointed your poor mother would be if she saw this mess you’ve created, do you not?” He prompted. In all honesty, Angrboda would be stricken with disbelief if any of their children were to pull such a stunt, but Hela was the most capable of it. 

“As if you have the room to talk? Abandoning her to continue on whatever mischief ridden escapades you embark on.” She scoffed in reply. 

“You’ve caught me there. But, at least it’s in my element. Hel is likely in anarchy due to your absence. And another thing… At least I have some self control.” Loki cackled, perusing directly into her personal bubble. Hela took extreme offense at his retort and reached to grab for her weapons but had her wrists caught mid-motion. A tight grip was forced upon them to ensure she wouldn’t get out his grasp just yet. 

With no way out of his fists clad against her wrists, she had no choice but to stare him in the face. Their eye contact was forced and sent her back through memories. She looked into his blue-green eyes for far too long during childhood, seeking his praise and appreciation. The acute pain it sent through her caused her to shut her eyes tightly and bow her head. That light side repressed within her began to throw off the balance of her consuming darkness. 

And as if something inside her snapped, she was reverted to her childhood form, Loki kneeling down as her height changed along with the rest of her. The details that remained the same was her standing-on-end rat’s nest of hair and dark eye circles. Also, she was pale as ever, like a walking corpse, joints tinted a frosty blue. She fell into her father, body trembling and in desperate need for coddling. As he tended to giving her affection that was once absent, Valkyrie was trotting towards the ship from the direction of the castle stronghold, eight-legged horse galloping behind her on a lead. Loki was going to get payback later for her interrupting the moment but had bigger matters to deal with. 

He knew in his bones that Surtur was going to burst out at any moment and it made his ribs ache thinking about it. Fenris was thrown over a large ledge to end his attacks and Hela would inevitably go down with Asgard like a captain goes down with his ship. It was only a matter of time. In the meantime, he held her close and tried to calm her sobs, attempting to stifle his own. 

When the foreshadowed moment came, his organs all felt weighted in his body, anchoring him to the bridge. He stayed there comforting his child until seconds before the fire demon’s sword took its descending plunge into the realm. His heart tore apart seeing her tear flooded eyes, icy blue in color, similar to her uncle, before he vanished. It would be a memory he would hold onto for as long as he lived

* * *

Everyone on the ship escaped unscathed, at least physically. Upon manifesting, Loki immediately shut himself into one of the many cabins, only accompanied by the horse Valkyrie snagged earlier and alcohol. Thor had watched this minor feat and felt the urge to go console him but already knew his efforts would be disregarded. He questioned for a moment if Banner would be able to help if brought back out from being Hulk but remembered there wouldn’t be any clothes lying around for him to throw on if he did go in there. Thor shooed off the wasted idea and gave into doing it himself. 

“Loki? Let me in, I’d like to talk!” He called from outside the heavy steel door.

“ ** _Go away, brother_**!” Loki shouted, drunk tone seeping into his voice. There was no shuffling, making apparent Loki really wasn’t going to getting up. Thor sighed before wielding some minor sparks to short circuit the door’s mechanism board. He then happily strolled in.

“ _Brute._ ” Loki murmured, hiccuping afterwards.

“ _Drunkard._ ” Earned an eye roll, despite it being truth. 

Loki was sat on the floor, full goblet in hand and bottle to one side. Sleipnir had managed to curl all his legs beside him and was resting his head in his mother’s lap, graciously accepting being pet. 

“What do you want?” Loki grumbled, open hand stroking the length of his son’s head and mane. 

“I came to check up on you and console you.” Thor admitted gently, pulling up a chair for himself near the other two. 

“I just  _lost_  two of my children, I doubt you trying to speak with me can do anything to help that situation,” He paused a moment to chug the rest of what was in his glass and lay on his back against the metal floor. “Hah, Angrboda would have my head if she found out what happened.” He chuckled.

“Loki, you may be my brother, but you’re insufferable, you know that?” Thor sighed. 

“Of course I know. You’ve only reminded me for, oh I don’t know, the past thousand years?” Loki remarked, rolling all the way over onto his stomach, burying his face into his arms. 

“I assume you’re not coming to my crowning? Because you plan on drinking ‘till you pass out?” 

“You are correct.”

“Enjoy yourself. I’ll be around again later to make sure you haven’t intoxicate yourself to death,  _witch_.”

“ _Sparkles._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two weeks ago but just now thought to post it??? i'm dumb ok. anyway, i'm a sucker for mythology so i had wanted to play with the idea of thor: ragnarok but with hel[a] actually as loki's child, like she should be. idk it was angsty but fun. originally written and posted on tumblr [blog is eroscalling].


End file.
